


Clear the Air

by Fridget8



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridget8/pseuds/Fridget8
Summary: Spoiler- Season 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

She couldn’t take it anymore. It had been three days. Three days of being cooped up in a cage just like the one she had escaped from. She had to see Bridget.

 

After getting her out of that damned box her dad had gone to keep watch over Bridget. He was watching to see if, or rather when, Vera showed up to find out if Franky had ended up at the psychologist’s house. As if she would be so stupid as to go there...or at least right off that bat because deep down Franky knew there was no chance of her not going to see Bridget. Not after Bridget resigned from Wentworth, because of her…Because of her inability to clear her name and give them both back the life that had been stripped from them so suddenly. And then there was the Allie issue as she liked to think of it. Not easing her partner’s mind in the corridor, God that had been fucking stupid. “All it would have taken was one sentence, or even just a word. But I didn’t give it to her.” Franky thought. “Fuck, it must have looked bad. The timing of telling Bridget I wasn’t fucking Allie and then that…”  At the time it made sense in her mind. Keep Gidge out of it. It was like a mantra…But looking back she saw how it must have looked to Bridget. The push and pull dynamic of their relationship, specifically from Franky, the past few weeks had been fucking awful. If she were being totally honest with herself she didn’t blame Bridget for leaving. After all hadn’t she been trying to push her away since she got remanded? And Bridget was right, she wasn’t herself that day in her office. Looking back Franky realized she had missed warning sign after warning sign about what this mess was doing to Bridget because she was so wrapped up in herself. She hadn’t treated Bridget like an equal, hell she hadn’t thought about what she must have been going through at all. Franky sighed as she ran her hands over her face. “Fuck this” she thought “I have to go see her.”

 

3 days earlier

 

The pounding in her head woke her yet again. It was becoming her alarm clock. Bridget rolled over to check the time, her elbow connecting with a wine bottle lying next to her in bed as she did. 9:37 pm… Bridget lay looking at the ceiling trying to piece the day together. She remembered going to the market to get some food…and a few bottles of wine as it turned out. “God that incessant pounding” Bridget thought as she put her arm over her eyes trying to block it out.

 

“Bridget! Open up I know you’re in there!”

 

Bridget sat up like a shot. “What the fuck? That sounded like Vera.”

 

The blonde grabbed her shorts of the floor and slipped them on as she headed to the front door.

 

Bridget pulled open the door as Vera continued to call her name.

 

“Alight, alright I’m here. What the fuck Vera?”

 

Vera looked a Bridget as if she were a specimen under a microscope. “Are you drunk?’

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Vera continued to peer at her. “Are you going to invite me in?”

 

“Sure, come on in. I wasn’t exactly expecting company.” Bridget said as she picked up a few wine bottles and walked them into the kitchen.

 

Vera took in the disarray of the house and shook her head. Bridget hadn’t been kidding when she said she wasn’t coping well. “And you just blew her off.” Vera’s conscious accused angrily.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Bridget asked as she reached to open a bottle.

 

Vera placed a hand on her arm. “No and I don’t think you need any more.”

 

“Fucking hell Vera, I’m doing the best I can.”

 

Vera cocked her head to one side as she gave Bridget a once over before seemingly coming to a conclusion. “I need to ask you something.”

 

“I’m not coming back to Wentworth. I can’t. I can’t be there and see her every day. Please don’t ask me to.”

 

“That’s not it, I understand your need for space. But I do need to ask you something, something about Doy- about Franky.”

 

Bridget sighed and sank down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “Ok.”

 

“Have you talked to her?”

 

“I wasn’t aware I was on her call list. That should have made for an interesting approval conversation.”

 

“You aren’t, on her list I mean. But we both know the women have ways of communicating.”

 

“Yea well she wouldn’t talk to me when I was there so why would she now?”

 

“So you haven’t talked to her then? Or seen her?”

 

“Fuck Vera, you would know if I had been back. And I’m fairly certain she wouldn’t see me even if I tried.” Bridget stated, her lips drawn into a thin line,her arms wrapped around her body as if the conversation were physically hurting her.

 

Vera cleared her throat “She’s not at Wentworth.”

 

Bridget’s head snapped up, her eyes clear for the first time since they started talking. “Wha….”

 

“She escaped sometime today. We only figured it out at count. No one is talking. Fuck this is a nightmare. The Board will have my head.”

 

Bridget just stared in shock at Vera trying to process what she was hearing.

 

“I had hoped, in a way, that she was here. That I could get her back before anyone else noticed she was missing. Bridget, I’m sorry, I’m going to have to report it. The police will be looking for her. I don’t want to have to involve you…I know it would be…difficult if details about your relationship came out. But I need you to promise to call me if she contacts you.”

 

Bridget shook her head slowly and then laughed mirthlessly. “She won’t contact me Vera. It’s over. You might try speaking with Novak though. I’m sure however this happened she knows.”

 

“I need to get back and alert the Ombudsmen. Are you alright? Will you be ok here alone?” Vera asked as they walked to the front door.

 

“I’m fine. I’ll call you in a few days to check in. Could you…could you let me know if you find her?”

 

“I will. Take care of yourself.” Vera turned and walked to her car cursing Franky Doyle’s name the whole way.

 

Bridget closed the door and headed back to the kitchen for that bottle of wine before sinking down onto the floor and starting to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Franky slipped into Bridget’s house through a window in the laundry room that she knew had a broken latch. She had watched Bridget leave earlier dressed for the beach so she knew the house was empty. Walking out of the laundry room she turned and went into the bedroom. She was shocked at the disarray she saw. Empty wine bottles littered the nightstand next to Bridget’s side of the bed. The bed was unmade, something Bridget never allowed to happen, and clothes were strewn all over the place. Walking into the bathroom Franky saw more of the same. Clothes all over the floor, empty bottles next to the tub. With a heavy sigh she bent to retrieve one of the bottles before studying it. “For fucks sake Gidge. You weren’t kidding about the not coping, hey?” Franky mused aloud. “Alright then, work to do.” Franky pushed up her sleeves and started cleaning up the mess that, in reality, she had caused.

 

A few hours later all the empty wine bottles were in the trash in the garage, the bottles that had been full were now empty and with their brothers waiting for the recycle pick up. She had done multiple loads of laundry, sorted it, and put it all away. She made the bed, cleaned both bathrooms, scrubbed the kitchen down and ran the vacuum. Famished she made herself an egg sandwich with Bridget’s last two eggs and slice of bread. If half the state hadn’t been looking for her she would have gladly went to the market to restock for the older women. But, circumstances being what they were she settled for ordering the staples online and scheduling delivery for the morning. Glancing at the clock she saw it was half past nine. She had anticipated Bridget being home by now and wondered where she was and if she was ok. After seeing the house, she was worried about her partner and her mental state. Deciding to take a shower she cleaned up her dirty dishes and put them away before heading into the en suite.

 

Franky took her time in the shower replaying her life before Mike Pennisi was murdered and she was taken back to that hell hole Wentworth. She and Bridget had been in love…They were happy. Franky’s career was going well. She had everything she ever wanted….and then it was all ripped away. In the blink of an eye she lost her freedom…her girl…her newfound relationship with her father and sister…She wanted it back, all of it and she was determined to get it.

Her dad believed her. Hell, he wanted to make up for not being there when she was a little girl so much that he helped her escape. She would be forever indebted to him for that. And she would protect him at all costs if she got caught. No one would ever know he had slipped her the walkie talkie, or arranged to get her out of the delivery crate. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower Franky caught sight of herself in the mirror. She had lost weight and had dark circles under her eyes, she looked tired and stressed to the max. But in those eyes she also saw determination. Not just determination to prove her innocence, but to also fight for her girl and win her back. She had just finally found her and she wouldn’t let her go.

 

After toweling off Franky used Bridget’s lotion reveling in the scent of her lover before getting dressed. She dried her hair but didn’t bother with makeup as she figured whatever conversation they had that night would end up in tears. She checked the clock…10:30. Where was Bridget? She had been gone all day. The sun had been down for hours so she certainly wasn’t at the beach anymore. Sighing once again Franky laid down and cuddled the older woman’s pillow before nodding off.

 

Franky woke up with a start at the sound of a car door slamming. Turning she looked at the clock, 1 am… She heard murmurs and then giggling. Rising from the bed she went to the window in the bathroom and peered out through the shades. Her stomach clenched as she saw Gidge, her Gidge leaning heavily on a tall brunette as the two women walked up to the front door. Gidget threw her head back and laughed at something the nameless woman said. The irony of the woman’s looks was not lost on Franky. If Gidget were looking for a substitute for her she had certainly found one, minus the body art of course. Hearing the key in the lock Franky spun around, racking her brain for a way out of the house without being seen. Unfortunately for her, her brain was muddled with the realization that Bridget was about to have sex with someone other than her.

 

The door slammed and the two women wasted no time in heading to the bedroom. Franky had no option but to pray they wouldn’t come into the bathroom. She sank down on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands trying to block out the sounds that she knew were to come.

 

Bridget laughed as she ran into the wall outside her bedroom door and then bounced into the women next to her. “Jennifer was it…or Jenna…. Or Janice? Ah who cares, it’s just for a night.” Bridget thought. She leaned over and pressed her lips against those belonging to the nameless woman. The woman kissed her back with fervor sliding her fingers into Bridget’s hair and pulling her closer. The women stumbled into the bedroom removing clothes as they went. As Bridget went to step out of her shorts she stumbled again and the nameless woman again caught her. She pulled her head back and looked at Bridget squarely.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Bridget waved her off with a flick of her wrist “Yes, I’m fine. I just had a bit more to drink that I thought.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to take advantage of a women who isn’t able to give consent, even if she is beautiful.” The stranger smiled as she spoke.

 

Instead of replying Bridget wrapped her arms around the women’s neck and kissed her again. Walking backwards to the bed before pulling the woman down on top of her as she fell.

 

The nameless woman broke the kiss of and tried again. “Really, Bridget we can wait until sometime that you aren’t so-“

 

“Just shut up and fuck me” Bridget cut her off and effectively ended the conversation by sliding two fingers into the woman’s mouth as her own mouth latched onto a pert nipple dangling ever so closely to her face.

 

Apparently that was all the reassurance the nameless woman needed. She let out a moan at the feel of Bridget mouth on her. She moved her mouth away from Bridget’s hand and began working a trail down the psychologist’s body with her tongue. She lavished attention on Bridget’s throat, then her collarbone, and then took her time teasing her right breast while fondling her left. All too soon for her liking Bridget grew impatient and placed her hands on her shoulders pushing her down to where she needed her most.

 

Bridget looked down at the women through hooded eyes as she parted her folds as slid her tongue along the length of her. If she squinted just right she could imagine it was Franky between her legs. A small sob escaped her at the thought and she pressed her forearm to her lips. The woman must have mistaken the sound she heard and chuckled as she latched onto Bridget’s clit alternating between sucking and licking the small nub.

 

“Oh God!” Bridget cried out “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Knowing the blonde was close to release the nameless woman slid two fingers into Bridget’s wet heat pumping them hard and fast, her mouth continuing to work her clit. Within seconds Bridget’s walls clamped down on her fingers and she cried out “Franky” as she came.

She laid there with the room spinning as she came down from her orgasm. The nameless woman raised her head trying to lock eyes with the woman above her. When she finally did she asked “Who’s Franky?”

 

Feeling her eyes well up with tears Bridget replied “It doesn’t matter.”

 

The brunette looked at her for a long moment before responding. “This was a mistake. You clearly wanted to be with someone else. I’m going to go.” She gathered her clothes, dressed on her way out and left. Hearing the door slam Bridget let the tears fall freely. Tears for the mess she and Franky had made out of their relationship…tears for what they had and what could have been…tears of guilt for what she had just done…and tears of sadness for not being able to wrap her arms around the woman she loved.

 

Franky sat in the bathroom and listened to Bridget cry herself to sleep, a torrent of emotions running through her. Shock..sadness…anger…regret… She wanted to vomit listening to Bridget give herself to someone other than her. It took all her will power not to go out there and drag that woman off of her and take what was hers. But for once she controlled her impulses…She had worked too hard to get here. She had to be patient. Not hearing any noise from the bedroom, she peeked out to see Bridget asleep on top of the duvet. Noiselessly, she crept from the bathroom and stared at Bridget as she slept. The moonlight played over her features. She looked beautiful, worn down, but beautiful. Franky wanted nothing more than to climb in bed with her and hold her. But the timing was off. Turning from the room she went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and grabbed a bottle of Advil. She picked up a blanket from the couch on her way back to the bedroom. Setting the water and headache medication on the night stand she covered her love with the blanket before writing a simple note and setting it down on the nightstand.  She placed a light kiss on Bridget’s forehead before turning and leaving.

 

Silently she crept through the shadows of the night back to her dad’s shed. She removed her boots and stripped down to her briefs before sinking on to the cot and dissolving into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bridget groaned as her alarm clock worked its way through the haze in her brain and pulled her from sleep. She cracked one eye as she turned to the offending clock and slapped the button effectively silencing it.

“Why on Earth did I set that?” She thought and she grumpily made her way to the bathroom. She tried to piece her day together as she relieved herself and washed her hands.

A loud knock on the front door broke through her thoughts as she dried her hands. Curiously she peeked through the bathroom window. Seeing a car from the market she shopped at she went back into the bedroom and grabbed the tank and shirts she had worn the day before from the foot of the bed. She slipped them on as she hurried to the door.

Once there she smoothed her hair as best she could and pulled the door open.

“G’day ma'am” the young boy nodded “I have your delivery.”

“What delivery?”

“Ah, the sheet here says Bridget Westfall” he rattled off the address and she looked at him puzzled.

Bridget racked her brain as he spoke.When did she order groceries?

“If you could just sign here ma'am” the boy pushed his clipboard at her.

“Sorry, it must have slipped my mind.” Bridget mumbled as she signed the paperwork. “You can set them in the kitchen.

The young man picked up a few bag and Bridget followed suit. He placed them on the kitchen island and turned expectantly to Bridget.

“Oh, right let me get your tip.” Bridget hurried to her bag and grabbed a handful of bills. She stuffed them into the boy’s hand before thanking him again.

Once he was gone Bridget walked back to the kitchen and began unpacking her groceries. As she put them away she continued to try and figure out when she had ordered them. She recalled thinking she was getting low on staples when she had her breakfast yesterday, if one could call a Bloody Mary and slice of toast breakfast. She remembered thinking about going to the grocery store but then that led to thoughts of Franky which led to another Bloody Mary which led to thinking it would be fun to go to the beach. Let the sea wash her sadness away.

Intellectually, Bridget knew that she needed a clean break from Franky. Hell, that's why she quit her job. But emotionally, she was still broken. And the fact that the woman she loved had successfully Escaped prison, yet hadn't reached out to her in anyway hurt. She replayed those last few minutes in her office over in her head as she walked back to her bedroom.

“I fucking love you!” Franky had declared. It was the first time she had let those words pass her lips since getting to Wentworth.

“And I fucking love you…” Bridget recalled choking out.

“We aren't done….”

“How many times had the two of the said they were done within those walls?” Bridget wondered as she sank down onto the bed. “God, I miss her.” The tears started falling and Bridget made no attempt to stop them. Reaching for a tissue on her nightstand a slip of paper caught her eyes. Instantly she recognized the handwriting and moved the bottle of Advil and water away so she could pick it up.

It read “It does matter.”

Bridget looked around the room, noticing for the first time how clean it was. She knew she had been slacking on the house keeping. Without Franky there was just no point. She got up and went to the bathroom. It was clean too. She opened the hamper, no dirty clothes. Franky had been here. Stepping back into the bedroom her eyes connected with the bed.

“Oh my God” Bridget breathed aloud bringing a hand to her lips. It all came rushing back to her. Her day at the beach had turned into a night at the beach bar. Drinking and dancing with a woman with long dark hair. Bridget had brought her home and… oh god she was going to be sick.

Bridget turned and ran for the toilet barely making it before she lost the contents of her stomach. Franky had been there. She had seen Bridget bring another woman home.. and into their bedroom. At the very least she heard what happened between the two of them. At the worst she saw it. No, Franky wouldn't have watched. Or would she have? Would she have needed to see it with her own eyes to believe it? A sob escaped Bridget at the thought. In the end she had called Franky’s name, as she had every time she had come in the last year. Because that's who she wanted to be with… no matter what had happened between them she loved Franky, that hadn’t changed. She was just looking for something to ease the pain when she brought that woman home. What was her name? Bridget thought back to how the evening ended.

“Who’s Franky?” The woman had asked.

“It doesn't matter.”

The woman had stormed out and Bridget had cried herself to sleep.

“It doesn’t matter...it doesn’t matter.” The words tumbled around in her head. Franky has been there, she had heard Bridget say it didn't matter. That she didn't matter.

Bridget looked down to the words written on the paper in her hand. “It does matter.” In Franky’s handwriting. Right there in black and white, clear as day. Franky had come to her, had wanted to see her, to talk to her...to hold her. And instead she was witness to one of the lowest points of Bridget's adult life. “It does matter.” The words glared are her accusingly.

“Oh God baby, you matter. You always have” Bridget dropped her head into her hands and started to weep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Bridget paced back and forth from the living room to the kitchen thinking about Franky. Specifically how she could get in touch with her. Bridget knew that Franky only spent time with a select few people after her release from Wentworth. Running through the possibilities she immediately discarded the people she worked with at Legal Relief. That really only left Franky’s dad. But would she open him, or Tessa, up to the possibility of being involved with the police? Bridget wasn't sure. What she was sure about was that she could not just sit around waiting for Franky to come around again. Not after last night. She needed to talk to her, to see her… to try and explain. Without giving herself any more time to think she grabbed her phone and called for a taxi to take her to where her car was parked from her beach excursion the day before.

Franky sat in the shed reading over her case file once again. She kept hoping that something would jump out and prove her innocence but so far nothing had. What she needed was the police file. There had to be something in it that would at least mention other suspects that she could follow up on.

She also wanted to know if the police had followed up with the witness who saw Pennisi try to burn her face off in the car. Talking to her would at least show the police that Pennisi had attacked her like she told them. Franky’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard that smooth alto voice calling hello to Franky’s father who was currently washing his van in the driveway.

“Alan, hi” Bridget waved as she walked toward him.

Turning the hose off Alan glanced at the shed before making eye contact. “G’day Bridget.” Nervous and unsure of what to say next he busied himself with drying his hands on his shorts.

“I assume you've heard about Franky’s escape, hey?”

“The police came round and talked to me yea.”

Bridget hesitated before asking her next question. “Have you seen her?”

Her question was met with silence and the two stared at each other.

“Have you talked to her? Please Alan, I’m worried about her.”

“Told the police I haven't seen her since I visited her at Wentworth.”

“You went to see her?”

“Well yea, she finally told me I could visit so I did. But she didn't want Tessa to see her there.”

“When?.. How was she when you saw her?”

“The same as she always is. Not exactly a sharer, my girl. Seemed alright though. Was working on her defense.”

“Alan, I know it's a lot to ask but I really need to see her… or at least talk to her. The last time we were together things were…. messy.”

“I'm not sure why you think I can help.”

“Right. Ok. Well if you hear from her please let her know.. that I… would like to hear from her.”

“Sure” Alan said as he shrugged.

Bridget stood looking at the shed for a long moment before she turned and walked back to her car.

Franky knew it was ridiculous but it was as if Bridget was looking right at her as she stared at the shed. Franky had peered out the crack in the door watching the exchange between her dad and her partner. Who knows, maybe she was. The two had always seemed to have a sixth sense where the other was concerned. Well, except for last night anyway Franky thought angrily. She knew it was unfair to be angry with Bridget but that was the emotion she had settled on after crying into the early hours of the morning and she was determined to stick with it.

She went back to her cot and reopened her file. She was still looking it over when her dad walked in.

“You had a visitor.”

“Yea, I heard.”

“I don't like lying to her Franky.”

“You didn't.”

“A lie of omission is a lie just the same.”

“Ya well she didn't exactly tell you everything. You have nothing to feel bad about trust me.”

“She loves you Franky.”

“She has a funny way of showing it.” Came Franky’s angry reply.

“She came looking for you.”

“Yea well I went looking for he yesterday and she was in bed with some slag so don't feel too sorry for her.”

Alan looked at his daughter as the silence stretched. Finally he broke it. “This has been hard on you both. You can't expect it to not have an effect on her. What I know is that woman loves you, slag or no. She helped you work through your anger, the anger you are trying so hard to find for her right now. Talk to her, at least let her know you are ok. If you don't want to do it for her, do it for yourself so you can let go of the anger.”

Franky felt her eyes well up with tears as he spoke.

Patting her on the shoulder he turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening after Tessa went to bed Alan fixed up a plate of leftovers from dinner and headed out back. He stayed in the shadows in case anyone was watching so he wouldn't lead them to Franky. Even though the police had seemed to believe his story that he hadn't seen or heard from his oldest daughter he didn't want to take a chance on being the reason she was sent back to prison.

When he entered the shed he found Franky laying on her cot tossing a tennis ball up and catching it. Upon seeing him she sat up.

“I’ve been thinking.” She stated.

Setting the plate of food down on her makeshift desk he sat down and waited for her to continue.

“I need to see a copy of the case file the police have put together on Pennisi’s murder.”

“I reckon that's a good idea. How can you get it.”

“Well, that's the thing. I can't exactly go see Fessler and ask for a copy.”

“Nup, reckon you can't. But I could.” He knew what Franky was getting at without he saying the words.

She looked at him guiltily with wide green eyes. “I hate involving you dad, I really do. It's just…. I don't really have anyone I can...ask.”

Alan took in the sight of his daughter. In that moment she looked like the young girl that used to be waiting for him at the window when he got home from work. He stood and walked to where she still sat on the cot.

“You've got me. That's what family is for. I wasn't there for you once Franky. I won't let that happen again. I'll go see her tomorrow and get a copy of the file.” With that he tousled her hair as if she were 10 years old again.

Franky’s eyes filled with unshed tears and she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. The two hugged for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was only about 20 seconds. Pulling away Franky wiped her eyes and resumed her stoic facade.

“Yup, I figure you can tell her you are looking at hiring. Private investigator and want to get him up to speed with it.”

“You know that's not a bad idea.”

“Ya well, Gidget has offered but I turned her down and I don't have the funds for it now.”

“I could handle it Franky.”

“Nup, you've done enough. I don't want any more trails that could lead the police to your doorstep. Just like I didn't want them to lead to Gidget’s.”

“Why didn't you let her help you when she offered?”

“We weren't supposed to be together. She could lose her job.”

“Seems as though that happened anyway.”

Franky looked away “Yea.. she can find a new job tho. If our relationship comes out she could still lose her license. It's not worth the risk.”

Alan thought about that statement for a moment. He knew what his daughter really meant. That she wasn't worth the risk. Finally he called her on it. “You mean you aren’t worth the risk. But that's where you're wrong Franky. You are worth it. I'll go see Fessler first thing. Try and get some sleep.”

With that he turned the light off and went back to the house.

True to his word the next morning Alan went to see Fessler first thing.

“G’day Miss. I'm Alan Doyle, Franky’s dad. I was wondering if I could get a copy of the police file on Franky’s case? And any paperwork you have too.” He added for good measure.

Fessler studied him before responding. “Why is that Mr. Doyle?”

“I was thinking on hiring a PI to clear her. Being able to giving him her files would help get him caught up faster.”

“You're aware Franky has escaped from Wentworth?”

“Yes, I've spoken with the police.”

“Have you heard from your daughter?”

“Like I told the police we aren’t exactly close that she would come to me. We just reconnected before… she was arrested.” The longer the conversation went on the more uncomfortable Alan got. By nature he was an honest man and skirting the truth was difficult for him. Especially with a sharp barrister taking in his every move.

“As much as I would love to help you aren't listed on her paperwork as a contact I can share information with.”

“Oh. I didn't know…” Alan trailed off.

“Only Franky or her partner would have access to those files.” Fessler replied evenly.

“Her partner is listed?” He asked conveying his surprise.

“Under attorney client privilege her name would be sealed.”

“Right then. Guess I need to talk to Bridget. Thanks for your help.” Alan hurried from the building mulling over his choices. Go home and let Franky down again or enlist Bridget’s help?


	6. Chapter 6

  
“Lean back into child’s pose. Breathe in slowly filling your belly… then exhale and release all your worries and negative thoughts. This day is yours to mold into whatever you want. Namaste.” The yoga instructor finished class and bowed slightly at his students.

Bridget reached for her towel to wipe her sweating brow feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks. She had woken up this morning without a hangover for the first time in what seemed like forever and decided it was time to start moving forward. She hoped her message had been passed to Franky and wanted her head to be clear if, no when, Franky came back around.

Gathering her things and walking to the car Bridget replayed the conversation with Alan in her mind yet again. It seemed as though she had done nothing but analyze it since the two of them spoke. She was certain he had at the very least talked to Franky. Just thinking about it made her frustration with the entire situation bubble up. This whole thing was fucked. From happy and loving life to miserable in a matter of weeks. She and Franky had a lot of work to do if they were ever going to salvage their relationship. Hell, they had a lot of work to do to clear Franky of the murder charge. As much as Bridget wanted to be with Franky, she didn't want their relationship to consist of hour long visits at Wentworth.

Hearing a horn Bridget snapped out of her musings to see she was nearly home. Not the safest way to drive she thought as she pressed her lips together in a thin line and shook her head to clear it. She signaled her turn and proceeded down her road.

She saw his van first. Her heart sped up. “Was this it? Had Alan brought a message from Franky??” Bridget turned into the driveway and saw Alan sitting on her front stoop. Bridget couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Franky wasn't the one sitting there even though she knew it wasn't reasonable to think she would be. After all most of the state was still looking for her.

Parking her car Bridget took a deep breath before grabbing her yoga mat out of the back and exiting the car. “Morning Alan” she called “This is an unexpected surprise. News to share?”

“Narr, not really. More of a favor to ask, hey.” Was his reply.

Bridget shielded her eyes from the sun as she studied the man before her. His leg bounced up and down, his eyes anxious as they looked at one and other.

“What is it then?”

“I was thinking on hiring a private investigator to look into Franky’s case. I went to see Fessler for her file so the investigator could look over it, but I'm not able to get it, only Franky can… or you.”

“You know I offered to hire an investigator weeks ago, yea?”

Alan glanced away before turning back to her, looking decidedly uncomfortable. “Yea, I know. She told me.”

“So you've talked to her then?”

“I told ya I visited her in Wentworth.” Alan replied defensively.

Bridget had had enough. This man was her only link to Franky! She was desperate to talk to the younger woman and she was done talking around it.

“Cut the shit Alan!” Bridget raised her voice to make her point. She took a step forward and pointed at his chest as she continued. “There is no way in hell Franky talked to you about me inside those walls. Not when other women or guards could hear. She would never put me in danger like that! Where is she?”

Alan looked chagrined. He wrung his hands together as his eyes pleaded with Bridget to understand, which she did. She just was past caring. She wanted to talk to Franky and he could help her with that.

“Does she know I came round asking to speak to her?”

Tense moments passed as the two stared at each other.

Alan finally broke the silence. “Aye.”

There it was, the confirmation Bridget had been seeking but also dreading. Franky knew Bridget wanted to see her. Yet here stood her father. Not the Doyle Bridget longed to see.

Resigned, Bridget threw her hand up in the air. “Alright then what do you need from me?”

“Bridget…I tried to tell her to talk to ya, I did. She's just…”

Bridget shook her head cutting the older Doyle off. “No, don't try and explain. I told you the last time we were together things were messy. My fault as much as hers. Let's just focus on getting you what you need, hey?”

“If you say so” Alan still looked very uncomfortable. And why wouldn't he be? He was effectively in the middle of his daughter and her much older lesbian lover’s argument. “Fessler said you could pick up her file then give it to me for the investigator.”

“Should I follow you to the office?”

“Sure, that would be great.”

Twenty minutes later Bridget exited the law offices with a thick manila file folder and a thin white envelope. She walked to where Alan sat parked in his van and handed the items to her.

“I appreciate your help Bridget… I can try to talk to her again for ya if ya want me to.”

Bridget shook her head. “It’s alright Alan. She knows where to find me if she wants to. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to help.” With that the petite blonde turned on her heal and headed back to her car.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Franky tossed the paperback book she had been half heartedly reading on the cot and rolled over onto her side. She checked the clock on the the makeshift nightstand next to her bed. She had hoped her dad would bring her file home before heading into work, but being that it was already after lunch that clearly wasn’t happening. With nothing else to do she resigned herself to a nap. Closing her eyes she started the breathing exercises that Bridget had taught her after she was first released from Wentworth and suffering from panic attacks at the thought of her freedom being ripped away. She rolled flat onto her back and placed her hand on her stomach. With each breath she took in her hand rose letting her know she was indeed breathing deeply. She slowly released each breath and focused on relaxing a single body part. She let her mind wander to what Bridget had referred to as her “happy place.” At first that place had been an outdoor space, pretty much any outdoor space where she wasn’t confined by solid block and barbed wire. Some days it had been the beach, others a park or hiking trail. As she became more accustomed to having the freedom to go to those spaces her mind had taken her happy place to be her home...with Gidget. This afternoon was no different. Even though she may have been angry with the older woman she still loved and missed her fiercely. It was as if her subconscious was trying to subtly remind her of those facts. She felt a wave of calmness over take her as her mind went back to the night Bridget had asked her to move back in with her.

 

_ They had finished a lovely dinner of roast lamb with cherry glaze, potatoes, and green beans that Franky had spent much of the day making. She hadn’t seen Bridget all week and was looking forward to a long, lazy weekend with her. After dinner they had gone out back to sit on the swing and talk while watching the sun go down. Bridget had been telling Franky a story from her childhood, laughing as she spoke. The sun was glowing as it set, casting a soft glow onto Bridget’s cheeks as she laughed. Seeing the serious look on Franky’s face she cocked her head to the side, the way she sometimes did as she thought and quietly whispered “Penny for your thoughts.” _

 

_ Franky swallowed the emotion bubbling up, the awe that this woman chose her...that Bridget wanted her. She tenderly reached a hand up to caress the older woman’s cheek as she spoke “You’re gorgeous Gidge. I’ve missed ya this week.” _

 

_ “There’s an easy way to fix that you know?”  _

 

_ “You reckon?” Franky cheekily replied. _

 

_ “Ya, you could move in with me. See me every day. No more waiting until the weekends to see each other. Just us building a life together.” Bridget bit her lip nervously and looked away as she let the younger woman process her request.  _

 

_ “Gidge....” Franky trailed off. She brought her hand to Bridget’s jaw and gently turned her head back until their eyes met. “Yes” she said simply.  _

 

_ “Yea?” _

 

_ “I love you Gidge, I wanna wake up next to you every morning.” Franky declared as she closed the distance for a soft kiss.  _

 

Their kiss grew from soft and loving to hungry and passionate very quickly Franky recalled. Just the memory of that kiss was having an effect on her now. She imagined the hand resting on her stomach was Bridget’s and not her own as she ran her fingers back and forth across her t-shirt before sliding it under to touch her skin. She trailed her fingers down further, slipping them under her waistband. Franky let out a low moan as her fingers came in contact with her clit drawing slow circles as she replayed what had transpired on the swing that night. 

 

_ As the two women kissed Franky let her hand trail from Bridget’s jaw down her throat before palming her small breast squeezing softly as she reshaped it. She nibbled on Bridget’s lower lip as she slipped her hand under Bridget’s shirt and rolled her nipple with her thumb and forefinger through her lacy bra. Bridget moaned at the contact, letting her head fall back onto the back of the swing.  _

 

_ “God, Franky” she rasped her voice an octave lower than normal as Franky ran her tongue down Bridget’s exposed neck.  _

 

_ Franky smiled and pressed a kiss against that slender neck before sliding off the swing to kneel in front of the older woman. She gently tugged on Bridget’s shorts, encouraging her to lift her hips so that she could slide them off before tossing them to the side. Franky lazily kissed her way up Bridget’s thigh, running her hands up and down her calves as she went.  _

 

_ Bridget felt the wetness grow between her legs in anticipation of what was to come. She tangled her hand in Franky’s hair and guided her to where she needed her. She cried out as Franky’s tongue made contact and scooted her hips forward giving Franky better access to her. She spread her legs wide, opening herself up as Franky ran her tongue back and forth from her clit to her opening.  _

 

Franky increased her speed remembering the taste and smell of Gidget on her tongue.  Fuck, it had been too long since they had been together. It hadn’t taken Bridget long to come that night and it wasn’t going to take Franky long now. She let her mind wander back to that night as she felt her climax coming.

 

_ “Oh God Franky don’t stop” Bridget had whispered as she thrust her hips against Franky’s face. “I’m so close.” _

 

_ Hearing Bridget urge her on, Franky closed her lips around Bridget’s small nub and sucked hard flicking her tongue back and forth. It only took a few passes before the older woman clenched her thighs against Franky’s head and let out a long moan. Franky continued to lick and suck as Bridget came on her face. When Bridget couldn’t take any more she gently pulled Franky’s hair to create some space between the two and slid down onto the ground next to her. They laid on the ground, kissing, touching and loving each other for what seemed like hours before heading into the house for bed.  _

 

Tears trickled down Franky’s cheeks as she rode out her orgasm. Removing her hand she rolled back onto her side and cried herself to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Alan arrived home just after 4 pm. He told Tessa to head into the house and get changed from her uniform while he put his tool box away. As much as she would have loved to have seen Franky there was no way they could take the chance that she wouldn’t accidentally tell someone Franky was living in their shed. After she ran into the house Alan slipped the folder and envelope into his tool box and headed for the shed. 

 

“Here you go, love” he said as he handed the documents to Franky.

 

“Thanks dad. I reckon I owe ya about a million now. Hopefully I can find some information in here to prove to those wanker cops that they need to look for the real killer.”

 

“I’m not who you need to thank.” 

 

Puzzled by that statement Franky glanced up from the file she had already started paging through. “What?”

“I tried to get it for ya, I did. But Fessler said she could only hand a copy out to two people because of attorney client privilege. You and -”

 

“Bridget.” Franky set the file on her cot and blew a raspberry out. “So she knows I’m here?”

 

“I dunno. She knows you and I have spoken though.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

“What did you tell her dad? What was the conversation? I sincerely doubt Gidge just said oh, so you have talked to her that’s wonderful let’s go get that file straightaway.”

 

“You’re right she didn’t. You’re a smart girl Franky, I’m sure you can figure it out, she wants to see you or at least talk to you. She knows, you know she came round asking about you. For what it’s worth I think you should talk to her. Let her help you out. You don’t have to do everything on your own anymore. You have family, and that includes Bridget. I gotta go check on your sister. You good here?”

 

“Yea, I’m fine hey.” Franky turned back to the file as Alan walked to the house. 

 

A few hours later Franky was no closer to solving the crime than she was when she started. Her eyes hurt from the strain of reading and her head throbbed. She closed the folder and pushed it away. As it slide she saw the white envelope sticking out from the corner. Grabbing it she turned it over. Seeing nothing on the front, she turned it back over and opened it. Inside was a single sheet of unlined paper with Fessler’s letterhead. Franky recognized the handwriting before she even read the simple message that said “Of course it matters. You always have. Let’s talk -G”

 

Sighing Franky laid back on the cot and started planning her next move. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life gets in the way

 

Bridget sighed as she clicked off the telly and tossed the remote on the couch. Over a week had passed since she went with Alan to pick up Franky’s file and she still had heard nothing from the young brunette. She had checked in with Alan a few days ago, but as usual he didn’t have much to say other than he wished things were different. Bridget was at a loss of what to do since she had no way of actually tracking Franky down. She was still wracked with guilt over what Franky had seen the last time she had been at their house, but she was trying to move forward as best she could. At the time, Bridget had not been in the right frame of mind. She was lost without Franky and had been attempting to figure out a way to cope and move forward. Obviously, it was in a rather unhealthy way and it had clearly ended badly.

 

Pushing up from the couch she went in to get herself another glass of wine. She had opened a bottle while she had dinner, a salad with grilled chicken she had picked up on the way home, and had a glass. Vera had called as Bridget was finishing dinner and the two had chatted for nearly an hour before signing off.  While Bridget knew that Vera was checking in to see if she had heard from Franky she appreciated the fact that their friendship seemingly was continuing even with all the drama they had each been through. Bridget stood at the kitchen sink, gazing out at the swing in the backyard while she poured. As she looked out the window she felt Franky’s presence before she heard the voice she had been longing for.

 

“Planning to down the whole bottle tonight, Gidge?”

 

Shifting her gaze from the swing she locked eyes with Franky in the reflection that the window afforded her.

 

“It wasn’t my plan no.”

 

“So your nights do usually start as a plan hey? Good to know…”

 

The older woman took a deep breath and shook her head before turning around to face Franky. They both kept their distance and searched the face in front of them.

 

Bridget saw the wary look in those haunted green eyes, and the clench of Franky’s jaw letting her know that there was definitely anger still simmering below the surface.

 

Franky saw guilt and sadness in Bridget’s blue orbs. They once held a sparkle, but that seemed to be dulled by the lines surrounding them.

 

“Franky I-“

 

“Stop” Franky cut off whatever Bridget was starting to say and took three steps to cross the kitchen before enveloping the smaller woman in a hug. They rocked back and forth and Franky kissed the top of her head. “I know we need to talk, but first I just want to hold ya.”

 

Bridget’s eyes filled with tears and she wept against Franky’s chest mumbling how sorry she was against her.

 

Franky let her tears fall freely as well. God she loved this woman. No matter how hurt or angry she was she also realized that she was hopelessly in love with Gidget, her Gidget.

 

As their tears subsided the two women separated and wiped their eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry Franky.”

 

Franky cocked her head to the side as she looked at Bridget. “Sorry that you did it or sorry that I was here?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Reckon that’s what you’ve always asked me for.”

 

“A little of both.”

 

“A little?”

 

“All right, a lot. I’m sick to my stomach every time I think of it.” Bridget admitted.

 

Franky stared at the older woman mulling over her words before she spoke.

 

“Say something Franky” Bridget pleaded wrapping her arms around her stomach as if the waiting physically hurt her.

 

“She looked like me.”

 

“I know.” Bridget turned away ashamed.

 

“So what you’ve just been going around picking up women who look like me?”

 

“No”

 

“Did it make you feel better? Giving yourself to other women?”

 

“That was the only time Franky.”

 

“Well did it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did it make you feel better knowing I was there?”

 

“Of course not. I was drunk. I didn’t know you were here until the next morning. I hated myself when I realized you had been here and I missed you.” Bridget whispered.

 

“You didn’t miss me Bridget. You were too drunk to realize our house was clean and our bed was made before you took a stranger into it. I hadn’t just been here, I was here. Then. When you were with her.”

 

Bridget let out a sob as she pressed her hand to her mouth. This had been her biggest fear. She had known from the note Franky left that she was here, but to know she actually had witnessed her with someone else was awful. Shaking her head she let out a tearful apology “I’m sorry..I’m so sorry.”

 

“Are we even now?”

 

“What?” That got Bridget’s attention. “What do you mean?”

 

“Tit for tat Gidge. I hurt you in my cell, you found a Franky look alike and hurt me. Are.We.Even?”

 

“Franky…it had nothing to do with that.”

 

This time it was Franky who looked away. A part of her had hoped that they would be even so she could forget what she had done, or at least try to.

 

Bridget reached out to take the younger woman’s hand. “Franky, look at me.”

 

Franky turned back her eyes filled with tears once again.

 

“Baby, I forgave you for that ages ago. I know what you were doing. It didn’t make it hurt any less but I understand that you were trying to push me away.”

 

“I had to Gidge. I couldn’t let them see I cared about you. I couldn’t let them see that you are my weakness. They would have used it against me….or worse they would have tried to hurt you. So I did it instead.”

 

“I know.” Bridget replied simply as she ran her thumb over Franky’s hand.

 

“It doesn’t make it right though hey?”

 

“No. It doesn’t…but it is understandable. And you did ask me to stay away, which I didn’t.”

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like it’s not a big deal or like it was your fault. It wasn’t. Just like it’s not my fault that you slept with someone else. In our home, in our bed.” Franky replied angrily jerking her hand away to rub it over her face.

 

Bridget watched helplessly as Franky paced back and forth across the kitchen. “Franky… I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry. The past few months I haven’t been myself. I told you I wasn’t coping well…What you saw, that’s all it was…me trying to cope.”

 

“Ya, well now I’m trying to cope with the image of another women between your legs.”

 

“Dammit Franky that’s not fair. The last time we had seen each other I had…we had…”

 

“I told you we weren’t done!” Franky cut her off. “I told you I still loved you and you said you loved me.”

 

“I do. My feelings for you have never changed baby. I just couldn’t see how to make it work. And so yes, I found someone else to try and ease my pain. And ya, she looked like you, because I wanted it to be you…You were there Franky, you know it’s true. You heard me.”

 

Franky stopped pacing and stared at Bridget. She took in the woman before her as she reigned in her anger and thought about what Bridget had just said. Coming to a decision in her own head she walked back to the blonde leaving mere inches between them when she stopped.

 

“You’re right I did hear you. You called out my name. I’m who you wanted to be with. Not that pseudo-Franky. Did she even make you cum Gidge?” Franky asked her voice taking on a dangerously low key.

 

As startled as Bridget was with the abrupt change in Franky’s demeanor she saw the look in Franky’s eyes and felt her body tighten with arousal. “Not like you do.”

 

“I reckon your right about that. No one makes you cum like I do.” Franky wrapped her hand around Bridget’s neck and pulled them closer. “Why is that Gidge?”

 

Bridget lips parted and her chest heaved as she stared at Franky’s lips hovering over her own.

 

Franky licked her lips before she repeated herself.

 

“Why Gidge? Why do I make you cum so hard?”

 

Bridget’s clit throbbed with anticipation. Her body already knowing where the two women were headed even as her brain struggled to catch up.

 

“Because I’m yours.” Bridget said breathlessly.

 

“Ya, because your mine” Franky growled as she closed the distance between them and kissed the older woman. The kiss was intense and passionate. The two women releasing the pent up emotions they had been carrying around since Franky’s return to Wentworth. Franky’s lips were hot and possessive on Bridget’s, her tongue demanding entrance as Franky walked Bridget back to the wall, pressing her back into it. Franky fisted her hand in Bridget’s hair and gently tugged the strands just rough enough to elicit a moan from the psychologist. Bridget’s hands found their way to Franky’s arse, kneading it between her fingers as she pulled Franky even closer to her. Franky pulled away from Bridget just far enough for her to make eye contact. Seeing desire in Bridget’s eyes Franky roughly cupped her at the apex of her thighs before moving her mouth to Bridget’s neck.

 

She punctuated each word of her next statement with a small nip of her teeth against that beautiful neck.

 

“I think I need to remind you who you belong to.”

 

“Yessss.” Bridget hissed as Franky sucked her pulse point and rubbed her through the tight denim of her jeans.

 

Franky’s hands found Bridget’s, raising them to meet above Bridget’s head against the wall. Franky moved her lips just inches away from Bridget’s ear. “Do you want it here or in the bedroom?”

 

“Bedroom” was all Bridget managed to get out before Franky’s lips were on hers again.

 

The two women kissed over and over. Franky holding Bridget exactly where she wanted her..pressing their bodies together without giving Bridget the friction her body was so desperately seeking. Unable to take it anymore Bridget turned her head away.

 

Breathing heavily she pleaded “Franky please… take me to bed.”

 

Seeing how worked up the older woman was Franky relented.

 

“I’ll lock up for the night. I want you naked on the bed when I get up there.”

 

Bridget nodded and turned to head to the bedroom.

 

“And Gidge.”

 

Bridget turned around

 

“Get the scarves out.”

 

Even from a few feet away Franky saw Bridget’s eyes darken at her command before the older woman nodded once and hurried to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Franky took her time locking up. If she was going to let her guard down and finished what she started with Gidget she had to feel reasonably sure the police weren’t going to bust down the door and take her back to Wentworth. So, she checked both doors and all the windows and then rechecked them all. She turned off the kitchen light, which was the only one Bridget had bothered to turn on that evening. Finished with her task she took a few moments to check in with herself and how she was feeling. While she still was angry with Bridget she didn’t want to turn their time together into something angry. Franky was in tune with her body enough to know that while she was still angry, the anger wasn’t what was fueling her desire, love was…attraction was. Satisfied that she was in a good frame of mind for what she had planned for the two of them Franky headed to their bedroom.

 

When she got there her breath caught in her throat. Bridget was laying naked on their bed, as asked…or rather as commanded. Next to her lay two satin scarves. She looked beautiful. The moonlight provided just enough light for Franky to catch glimpses of the body she craved and make her hungry for more. Stepping into the room she kicked her shoes off and pulled her shirt over her head.

 

Franky felt rather than saw Bridget’s eyes take in the sight of her flesh lingering first on her full breasts and then run down to her taut abdomen. Her abs clenched in response to Bridget’s appraisal and Franky’s head spun with arousal.

 

Slowly she walked toward the bed as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs revealing matching black panties.

 

“For someone who’s been on the run you certainly found time to get some sexy undergarments dear.” Bridget managed to croak out as arousal surged threw her body stealing her breath.

 

“These old things? Naw, just something I grabbed from my drawer before Spunky.”

“I’m glad you took the time.”

 

“Seeing the way you’re looking at me so am I” came Franky’s reply as she sat down on the bench at the end of the bed. “Come here Gidge.” Franky motioned for the older woman to get up and move in front of her.

 

Knowing what was coming Bridget hesitated. As much as she loved Franky she didn’t want their experiences in the bedroom to involve anything but love and trust.  “Franky, are you sure? If you’re still angry at me maybe we should stick to something simple ya?”

 

Franky turned to look at Bridget. “Do you trust me Gidge?”

 

“Of course.  I just want this to be enjoyable for us both.”

 

“It will be Love. I’m not angry. I’m horny…and yes I want to remind you who’s in charge. But not because of the anger. Because it’s something we both enjoy.”

 

Upon hearing Franky’s words Bridget felt herself relax, she stood up and walked to stand in front of the brunette.

 

Franky raised her hands to Bridget’s hips and let them caress her lover. She ran her hands back and forth over Bridget’s legs and ass, teasing them both, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against her stomach.

 

“God, I’ve missed this” she murmured as her lips and tongue played over Bridget’s skin.

 

“Me too baby.” Bridget sighed leaning her head back taking in the feel of Franky’s mouth on her.

 

Franky took her time running her lips first to Bridget’s right hip bone and running her tongue over it before pressing her tongue flat to her body and running it back to the left hip bone. Once she got there she licked and sucked the tender flesh before nipping it with her teeth and letting out a combination of a low moan and a growl. “There it is. Did you forget it was here Gide?” Franky pulled her head back and let her finger drift over the feather tattoo located just below the older woman’s hip. The had gone together a few months after Franky’s release. Franky had gotten the phoenix on her arm and while they were there Bridget had wanted a matching feather to signify her commitment to Franky and their relationship.

 

“Every day I look at it and it reminds me” was Bridget’s reply.

 

“Reminds you of what?”

 

“That you’re a part of me. That we belong together.” Bridget ran her hands into Franky’s long tresses and pulled her head back to her body silently begging for more.

 

“I think it’s time for a better reminder Gidge. You were naughty while I was gone. Don’t you think?”

 

“Yes Franky.” Bridget’s clit hummed with excitement.

 

“Alright then. Lay down.”

 

Bridget positioned herself over Franky’s lap raising her backside in the air slightly as her breasts hung over the outside of Franky’s leg. Franky ran her hand over the curve of Bridget’s ass letting her get used to the sensation before raising it and delivering a solid smack. Bridget let out a breath as Franky made contact feeling her skin warm. Franky rubbed the area before moving to the opposite cheek and spanking it. Bridget felt herself getting wetter and wetter as Franky worked her over. It wasn’t long before she was squirming against Franky’s leg looking for release. Recognizing the signs in her partner, Franky ran her hand from Bridget’s arse down between her legs. The older woman was soaked.

 

Leaning forward so she was even to Bridget’s ear Franky let her fingers tease the older woman. “You like that Gidge?”

 

“You know I do Franky.”

 

“You’re certainly wet enough.” Franky continued her ministrations without actually providing any relief.

 

Bridget felt her wetness start to seep down her thighs as Franky played. “Baby please…”

 

“Please what Gidge?”

 

“I need more.”

 

“More what?”

 

Unable to stand it any longer Bridget gave in to her arousal. “I need you inside me Franky.”

 

Groaning at her words Franky gripped Bridget’s hips and helped to pull her into a standing position. When Bridget was upright she bent down and kissed the smaller woman before picking her up and walking her to the head of the bed. Once there, Franky laid her down and picked up the scarves. She worked quickly slipping a scarf around each of Bridget’s wrists and attaching the other end a post on either side of their headboard.

 

“Good?” She asked Bridget as she kneeled over her, finishing tying off the second scarf.

 

Bridget tugged gently to check the tension and nodded. “Perfect” she said with a smile.

 

Franky grinned back cheekily and lowered her body down to cover Bridget’s kissing her soundly. Franky knew that Bridget was on the edge but she still wanted to tease her so she took her time kissing her way up and down Bridget’s firm body. She let her breasts run back and forth from Bridget’s belly to just over her lips as she held herself over top the older woman. As Franky played Bridget became more and more excited. She pulled at the scarves holding her in place as she tried to capture Franky’s breast in her mouth. Unable to latch on she let out a huff and threw herself back on the pillow.

 

“Something wrong Gidge?” Franky asked letting her breasts hang just about Bridget’s face once more?

 

“You’re a tease!”

 

“Patience is a virtue Gidge.”

“I want to touch you…I want you to touch me. Let me touch you baby.” Bridget could hear the neediness in her voice and didn’t care. She was ready for more. Her body couldn’t handle any more teasing.

 

Seeing the frustration in Bridget’s eyes Franky lowered herself so that Bridget was able to take one of her rock hard nipples in to her mouth. She moaned as Bridget sucked the tender bud between her lips, flicking it with her tongue. Knowing how sensitive Franky’s nipples were Bridget took her time working over the first and then moving to her other breast. By the time she was finished Franky was no longer able to hold herself up and her hips were rocking against Bridget’s waist. Without warning Franky pulled herself away from the mouth giving her such sweet torment and climbed up the bed placing a knee on either side of Bridget’s head and lowering herself. Bridget hummed with anticipation as she kissed each of Franky’s thighs before plunging her tongue into the velvety wetness between Franky’s legs. She ran her tongue the length of Franky before circling her clit, feeling Franky’s hips buck at the sensation. She continued her ministrations until Franky was rocking on her face, her hands holding the headboard for support as she rode her. Knowing Franky was on the edge Bridget took her clit between her lips and sucked hard, flicking it with her tongue just as she had with Franky’s nipples.

 

“Ah Gidge yes. Right there.” Franky said breathlessly. “I’m so close.”

 

She ground herself down on to Bridget as Bridget continued to suck. She only last a few seconds before she found herself hurtling into orgasm. Bridget continued to suck her as she came, drawing out as much of a climax as possible.

 

As Franky came back down from her orgasm she walked her knees back down the bed and laid next to Bridget before kissing her.

 

“God I’ve missed your mouth” Franky said as she ran her hand up Bridget’s thigh. She kissed the older woman again letting her tongue play over Bridget’s as she plunged two fingers deep inside her. Bridget moaned with delight at the sensation of Franky filling her.

 

“Jeeze Gidge, you’re soaking wet.” Franky murmured against Bridget's lips before sliding down to run her tongue over one of Bridget’s small breasts. Taking a nipple into her mouth she sucked in time with the movements of her hand. Each time she pumped into Bridget she went a little harder bringing her to the edge of orgasm in a matter of minutes. Feeling Bridget’s walls clamping around her fingers she bit down on the nipple in her mouth. She heard Bridget scream as her orgasm tore through her and smiled against her breast before removing her fingers and gently stroking her clit.

 

“Oh God Gidge, you’re so sexy.”

 

Bridget turned her head so that she could meet Franky’s eyes and smiled contentedly. “I think that makes two of us then.”

 

Reaching up Franky untied the scarves and gathered Bridget in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and the two women drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Franky woke slowly feeling Bridget’s breath against her chest and the warmth of her body curled around her. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she saw it was nearly 3:30 am. As much as she didn’t want to leave the cocoon of Bridget’s body she knew it was time to go. Moving as slowly as possible she eased herself out of bed and over to her dresser. Soundlessly she grabbed a clean outfit and headed to the guest bathroom to shower so she wouldn’t wake Bridget. Once she was cleaned up and dressed she headed back into the bedroom. Bridget was sleeping peacefully on her side, one arm stretched out as if it were still reaching for Franky. Franky felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the older woman. All she wanted was to be able to crawl back into bed and get back to the life that had so callously been ripped from them. Wiping her eyes angrily she pushed those feelings aside and walked over to her girlfriend. She leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Bridget’s cheek before turning and walking out of the room.

 

Franky was filling her backpack with snacks and bottles of water when she felt someone behind her. Whirling around she let out a small cry before speaking “Jesus Gidge you scared me!”

 

“Were you just going to leave? Just disappear on me again?” the older woman asked.

 

“Aw Gidge, it’s not like that. You know I have to go. They’ll be watching your house if they aren’t already.”

 

Throwing her hands ups Bridget replied “No one has come looking so far.”

 

Franky placed a hand on each of Bridget’s shoulders and ran them up and down her arms. “You know I want to stay. I want to be here with you. But in order to do that Gidge, in order for us to have our life back I have to clear my name. I’m close. I’ve found some evidence but I have to figure out a way to get the police to see it without knowing I led them there.”

 

Bridget cocked her head and looked at Franky thoughtfully for a long moment before turning and walking away. She was unashamed of her nakedness and using it to her advantage so she made sure there was a little extra swing in her hips before she turned around. She ran her hands through her short tresses before placing them on her hips. “Are we together then?”

 

Warily Franky replied “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean are we together Franky? Are we a couple? Are you my partner?”

 

Franky’s stomach rolled as she listened to Bridget speak. She knew a lot of shit had gone down and they had both stuffed up but they still loved each other right? Nervously she spoke “Is that what you want?”

 

“Answer the question Franky.”

“But-“

 

“No but” Bridget cut her off “answer the question. Are we together?” Bridget knew she was asking Franky to make herself vulnerable, a position that Franky hated, but she needed to hear what Franky wanted, where she stood before making her point.

 

“I’m not sure it’s just up to me but ya, I mean I assumed after…” she trailed off gesturing to the bedroom before rubbing her neck. “I want to be with you Gidge. I love you. That hasn’t changed and it isn’t going to…Do you still want to be with me?” The fragility in her voice as she asked nearly broke Bridget’s heart.

 

She looked out the back window and let Franky’s words hang in the air. Franky nervously shuffled from foot to foot looking anywhere but at Bridget. She felt as if she would throw up waiting to hear what Bridget wanted.

 

“I do want to be with you Franky…But only if we are a team.” Franky nodded but still didn’t make eye contact. “Look at me.” Bridget commanded.

 

Franky’s memory flashed back to the last time Bridget had used those words in the same tone and swallowed hard. She knew whatever Bridget said next was going to make or break them…or rather Franky’s reaction to the words would be.

 

“I want to be your partner. And that means in everything, the good and the bad. No more hiding things from me.”

 

“I was only trying to protect ya-“

 

Bridget cut her off “let me finish. If we are going to do this I’m going to be your partner in every sense of the word. That means if you are working to clear your name, I am too. You’re not doing it alone. Where you go, I go. What happens to you happens to me. We are partners. You are no longer trying to protect me by keeping me in the dark. Are we clear?”

 

As much as Franky wanted to protect Bridget she knew the only answer that Bridget would accept, if they were going to stay together, was an affirmative. Releasing a deep breath Franky nodded her head. “Alright then, I reckon we better get you in some clothes because we have some investigating to do.”

 

The End


End file.
